


Best Feeling

by shiningtwice



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Family Fluff, happy mihyo day, mention of dubchaeng, mihyo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:53:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21841726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiningtwice/pseuds/shiningtwice
Summary: Mina and Jihyo always comes home feeling the best knowing they have each other and their little one.
Relationships: Myoui Mina/Park Jisoo | Jihyo
Kudos: 21





	Best Feeling

_Can you imagine coming home from a stressful work and then it will eventually vanish because of a certain someone?_

Mina and Jihyo cannot just imagine it, they can feel it and they are experiencing it every single day and that’s why they always come home with a happy heart.

The wives have their work schedule fixed until the end of their contract with their respective companies and careers and they are very thankful because it does not overlap. Mina works Mondays, Tuesdays, and Thursdays while Jihyo works Wednesdays, Fridays, and Saturdays. Since both of their companies believe that Sunday is family day, they do not get any work on that certain day and therefore is their day off where they got to spend their whole day bonding at their humble home.

This is Mina’s case. She’s a ballet teacher at the center of the city which is a 45 minute drive away from their home and working for exactly 10 hours teaching the kids and some teenagers with her own passion.

Mina knew in herself that ballet is really where her heart resides (besides her family, of course) and she is really fond of teaching kids, but there will really come a time where she will be stressed and feel all the tiredness of her whole body.

There was a time when she’s demonstrating a new set of warm up for her advanced students that the position of her foot was wrong and therefore needed to inform the substitute teacher to cover her class for her and it lasted for 3 weeks that Mina really felt the exhaustion from everything, even if she considered it just a minor injury.

“I told you to be careful always, Minari.”

“I know Ji, it’s just… I guess I felt excited teaching the kids since it’s their first time to do that kind of exercise”

“Considering it’s a warm up and you ended up like that”

Her wife, then hugged her tight, giving her all the energy she needs and somehow hopes that she can absorb all the pain she’s feeling so Mina won’t feel sad and disappointed anymore.

Jihyo then put the ice pack back to Mina’s foot with care as her wife continued eating the tub of ice cream that’s on their table. Mina reflects that even if she’s unlucky because of what happened with her foot and it will really happen once in a while because of her career but she’s rest assured that there will always be someone who will take care of her (even with some scolding) and she really thinks it’s enough—Jihyo’s more than enough for her to live her life to the fullest and be the great wife she can ever be and feel glad to always come home to her every single day despite the stressful day.

There was also a time she really cannot forget when she wanted to finish her last class 2 hours earlier than usual because she wanted to cook dinner for her wife, but a student of her which is a 3-year old girl was the only one left at the waiting area of the studio and was crying. She went to Jisoo, a really familiar and pretty name for her, then offered some candy from her handbag.

“Is your Mommies still not here to pick you up, Jisoo-ya?”

“Yes Teacher Mina and I don’t think they will be here too soon”

“Should we contact them?”

“Can you please do that, Teacher?”

Mina just nodded and fished for her phone in her bag and dialed Dahyun’s number, Jisoo’s Mom. After a few rings, she answered and Mina’s grateful with the sudden answer.

“We’re on our way to pick Jisoo up, Miss Mina. We’re sorry for the delay”

Surprisingly, it was Chaeyoung, Dahyun’s wife, who answered the phone and she just thinks it’s cute imagining Dahyun driving and Chaeyoung answering the phone for her.

“It’s okay, Mrs. Kim, I will accompany Jisoo until you arrive.”

“Yes please. Thank you, Miss”

“It’s no big deal. Please take care.”

The phone call ended and relayed Jisoo the good news from her parents that stopped her from crying. Mina then opened the candy for her and she shushed the girl by singing her some lullaby while cuddling her into her lap.

The couple arrived 15 minutes later with a big hug for their daughter and thanked Mina afterwards. She made her way home with a smile on her face, knowing her own Jisoo will welcome her with a big smile showing her newly grown front teeth.

When she arrived at their house, she’s right with her guess because she saw her wife with their daughter Jisoo playing on the couch with a dinner already prepared at the table. Tears suddenly running in her cheeks, she’s happy.

“I’m home”

It’s almost a whisper, but it’s enough for Jihyo to hear it and Jisoo to look at her with a bright smile showing her front teeth that is really adorable in their liking.

_“Mama Mina”_

Jihyo said with her tiny voice, waving Jisoo’s hand to her then welcoming her with a big hug in their living room.

This is what it feels like. Coming home from a stressful work, but feeling relieved because she has Jihyo and Jisoo to welcome her with open arms and release all the stress she has in her whole being. Seeing them with big smiles and comforting her with all the possible ways they know, Mina knows that she is really home.

And this is Jihyo’s case. She’s a pre-school teacher at a nearby kindergarten in their house and has the afternoon shift so she works from 1pm to 6pm and thinks it’s not that bad since she doesn’t need to work the whole weekdays but just like her wife, there are also times where her job will push her in her limitations and therefore will feel all the tiredness and insecurities she has in her whole being.

Jihyo loves kids just like Mina so when they had Jisoo in their lives, they are forever thankful for her existence because they now have their own bundle of joy. She loves kids to the point that even if they already reach their maximum level of noise that Jihyo allows herself, she’s still patient because it’s her passion to teach and make the kids’ dreams come true in the near future. But they are really noisy and messy and she will never forget that one chaotic moment that happened in her last class that belongs the senior students aged 4.

Flying papers, flying pencils, flying snacks. The sound of crying, the sound of laughing, sound of children talking. Mess of bags, mess of shoes, mess of water bottles. Jihyo doesn’t know what to do anymore, she doesn’t want to scold the kids nor shout at them for the chaos they are making and she just wanted to cry, to break down, to give up from teaching the kids. She’s staring blankly for a while now and it was Nari, the youngest of her 15 students, who held her uniform having tears in her face that made her back to reality.

“Miss Jihyo, I want to go home already”

Then it hits her. She needs to act, she needs to be brave, she needs to do her job as a teacher and her role as the second mother of her students. She closed her eyes for a while and took a deep breath, thought of her passion, the reason why she needs to continue, and her wife and daughter waiting for her at home. She smiled, shushed each and every one of them with jellies from the cabinet they had in the classroom and started directing them what to do.

“Okay girls, you fix the school materials and snacks okay? While the boys will fix the bags and shoes scattered around. If you all finish that and stopped crying, I will give you more jellies and we will leave earlier, okay kids?”

The noise faded out and the kids all gave her bright smiles.

“Yes Miss Jihyo”

And then it suddenly became cheerful and peaceful again like Jihyo expected to be. Her thoughts of being a bad and ineffective teacher were now gone seeing her students helping each other while laughing and some saying sorry to each other is a good sight to see and her heart feels full, hoping that her own child will be disciplined as well like she teaches her students so.

After 10 minutes of fixing the whole classroom and themselves, the kids lined up carefully and got their jellies and hugs from their teacher and went home with smiles on their faces.

Later that night, Jihyo cried in front of Mina while they are in their bedroom just right after they put Jisoo to sleep and put it in her crib.

“It’s okay, Ji. It’s no one’s fault. You’re not a bad teacher, you just wanted the best for them and teach them what is right for them. You’re doing a great job right there, Miss Myoui-Park Jihyo. Both me and Jisoo are proud of you, always remember that.”

Her wife hugged her and Jihyo now feels she’s home right in Mina’s arms, she feels safe and protected from any harm and insecurities. This is what she looks forward when she comes home from a stressful work, a welcoming, warm and reassuring hug from her wife that makes her feel appreciated and loved every single time of her life.

There are also times when Jihyo comes home with a grumpy face because her students didn’t listen to what she said for their assignment to be submitted that they because they all did it right at that very moment when they should finish it the night before, they also made a mess while having their snacks time and some kids even sneaked and ate some jellies from the hidden jar in the cabinet. She’s mad and wants to scold them, but let the situation pass, reminding herself that they are kids and they can be silly sometimes (actually, most of the times).

When she entered their house, she was welcomed with chicken kisses from her wife and her daughter and felt the madness suddenly vanished, she’s okay again.

_“Mommy Jihyo, why are you crying?”_

Mina said in a tiny voice, putting Jisoo’s arms in her neck so she could hug her other mom.

“I… I had a bad day and you girls made me feel okay again”

Jihyo didn’t realize she’s crying though, she just suddenly felt fluid running down her face and the two important girls in her life holding her tight.

“We love you, Ji. We really do”

Her wife have her a reassuring smile and Jisoo giggled at her two moms that made them giggle as well on how cute their daughter is.

“I love you both. I love you too Minari and Jisoo-ya”

And for Jihyo this is what it feels. She may have a bad day, insecurities, heavy heart coming home from a stressful work, at least she knows that she has Mina and Jisoo in her life to calm her down, to make her feel special in every single way and do not forget to always remind her that she is loved, that the both of them believed in her, that they will stay with her, that they will always be there to protect her, that they are proud of her and it is enough for Jihyo to declare that she is indeed home. Mina and Jisoo is her home.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy MiHyo Day!!!!!
> 
> @shineliketwice in twitter if you want to request for your favorite Twice ship


End file.
